


Bleeding agaricus

by UmiNoKoe



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Don't you think?, Gen, I haven't written any fics in like ten years please be kind to me, I'm not creative with titles so have a name of a mushroom, Mention of Hugh, No beta I'm so sorry, it suits Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiNoKoe/pseuds/UmiNoKoe
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful planet- the ideal place for a cadet to have her first away mission. When things go wrong, will this be her last?





	Bleeding agaricus

It was supposed to be a peaceful planet. Pristine, lush, and uninhabited, it was the ideal place for a cadet to have her first away mission. She and Paul were here to study the mushrooms here to see if they had any relation to the ones on the ship, and if they could be bred to make an even more powerful version. (Really, though, Tilly was sure it was just Paul’s excuse for taking a field trip to look at pretty mushrooms).

So when aliens ambushed them, they were completely unprepared. The security officer they'd beamed down with fell in moments, but that gave Paul and Tilly enough time to pull out their own phasers and begin firing. They retreated to some thicker tree cover, but they didn’t know the terrain at all. Whatever advantage this gave them from the inhabitants’ arrows would be short-lived.

“Call the Discovery! I’ll cover you!” Tilly whispered, her phaser at the ready. Paul nodded and flipped open his communicator, his phaser still in one hand.

“Stamets to Discovery! We’ve been ambushed! Two to beam up!”

Tilly shoved Paul against the tree, and an arrow whizzed by, barely missing his face. Paul was about to pull Tilly closer to him when he felt the transporter beam pick them up. He sighed in relief as the forest faded and the familiar room appeared. He turned to Tilly and opened his mouth to thank her, but the words stuck in his throat.

"What are you looking at?" Tilly asked, cocking her head in confusion. 

Feeling a sudden wetness on her neck, she put her hand on the skin and frowned as it came away red. She swayed and crumpled to the ground, eyes glassy and blank. 

"TILLY!” Paul knelt next to her and shakily pressed his hand to the wound. This couldn’t happen. Not to a cadet. Not to Tilly. 

“Lieutenant, it’s too late,” the transporter operator said softly. 

“No, it’s not! Two to medical!”

Paul had no idea how long it was until Hugh came and pried him away from Tilly’s body. He wanted to fight the doctor, but seeing Hugh’s expression, Paul lost the will. 

“She’s just a kid, Hugh,” Paul whispered, leaning into his husband’s embrace. What good was it existing outside the realms of time and space if he couldn’t use those abilities to keep the people he cared about safe? “I was supposed to protect her.”

“I know, Paul. I know.”


End file.
